This invention relates to systems and methods for creating digital receipts, and more specifically, to systems and methods for creating digital receipts with a reduced amount of encoded data.
A previously known stamp 100 is shown in FIG. 1. Stamp 100 may be printed by a stamp printing device. Stamp 100 includes text and a code 102 as shown in FIG. 1. Traditionally, the United States Postal Service (USPS) IBIP program has required a digital stamp to include a 2-dimensional bar code 102 that digitally encodes a large amount of information. All this information requires a large number of bytes (e.g., 80 bytes), and code 102 may require a substantial amount of space on stamp 100 as shown in FIG. 1. This causes the need to print a large 2-dimensional code 102 to accommodate the large amount of data. In addition to printing this data, the data is also held on the server which authorizes each transaction. Types of data that are be placed on stamp 100 and corresponding data lengths in bytes are shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1Human-BarcodeReadableLengthsFieldData ElementsdataData(Bytes)NumberIndicia Version NumberYesNo1 1Algorithm IDYesNo1 2Certification SerialYesNo4 3NumberPSD Manufacturer IDYesYes2 4PSD Model IDYesYes2 5PSD Serial NumberYesYes4 6Ascending RegisterYesNo5 7PostageYesYes3 8Date of MailingYesYes4 9Originating AddressNoYes——(City, State, Zip code)Originating AddressYesNo410(Registration Zip code)Destination DeliveryYesNo511PointSoftware IDYesNo612Descending RegisterYesNo413Mail Rate CategoryYesNo414Endorsement (MailNoYes——Class)Digital SignatureYesNoDSA = 40;15RSA = 128;ECOSA = 40Reserved FieldYesNoVariable Size16
Because stamp 100 is larger than a typical stamp, it would be desirable to reduce the size of code 102 so that it would fit on a standard size stamp and still pvovide enough room on the stamp for a design image.